


The split that will tie us (Ricomincio daccapo)

by Alle__Panda



Category: Ryan Jonson, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, completa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: Quando Rey e Ben duellano per ottenere il controllo della spada laser, questa si spezza in due e le loro strade si dividono. Ma la forza ha un piano prestabilito per entrambi e vuole fare in modo che i due giovani possano restare assieme. Così quando Kylo Ren riprende conoscenza, ben presto si rende conto che qualcosa non va. Il suo terminale gli ha appena segnalato l’arrivo del Millennium Falcon nello spazio antistante la Supremacy. Questo è comparso a metà tra lo schieramento ribelle e i caccia del Primo Ordine, liberando una capsula di espulsione contente una persona. Lo stupore e la confusione si fanno presto strada dentro di lui. Ma è solamente quando l’ologramma del suo defunto maestro Snoke lo raggiunge che il suo cuore comincia a corrergli all’impazzata dentro il petto. “Sento che la ragazza è giunta da noi. Va ad accoglierla e portala immediatamente da me” sibila la voce mefitica dell’alieno, poco prima che il suo volto deformato scompaia nel nulla. La testa di Kylo Ren è un turbine di emozioni e confusione. Che diavolo sta succedendo?!





	1. Parte uno

**THE SPLIT THAT WILL TIE US  
(La rottura che ci terrà uniti)**

  
**CAPITOLO 1 di 3**

La spada laser era sospesa tra i due, incapace di scegliere la propria appartenenza. Kylo Ren non le avrebbe permesso di impugnarla. Lo aveva appena tradito, anche lei era uguale a tutti gli altri.

Ad ogni istante che passava la paura dentro di lui cresceva. Paura che se lei fosse riuscita a entrare in possesso della spada laser, avrebbe provato ad attaccarlo. Non sarebbe riuscito a colpirla, non dopo quello che avevano condiviso. Si sarebbe lasciato trafiggere da parte a parte, nonostante la sensazione di tradimento, nonostante il vuoto che ora sentiva dentro.

L’adrenalina scorreva veloce nelle sue vene mentre con la forza manteneva salda la sua presa. Rey serrava forte i denti e ansimava per lo sforzo. Se lui fosse riuscito a prendere in mano quell’arma non le avrebbe mai permesso di andare, di salvare i suoi amici ribelli, o almeno ciò che restava di loro. O peggio, magari avrebbe deciso di ucciderla così come aveva appena fatto con il suo maestro Snoke.

Al solo pensiero il cuore di Rey iniziò a dolerle nel petto.

Non poteva pensare ad una simile eventualità, non dopo che avevano combattuto fianco a fianco con così tanta armonia. Non dopo che quegli occhi l’avevano guardata con così tanta passione. Anche il pensiero che lei stessa avrebbe dovuto colpirlo pur di andare via, le faceva venire a galla un senso di nausea, che il suo cervello cercò però momentaneamente di accantonare.

Sarebbe riuscita a lottare contro di lui con lo scopo di ferirlo? Non c’era tempo per immaginarsi cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. Si era mossa spinta dal puro istinto, scegliendo di non prendere la sua mano, esattamente come aveva agito d’istinto nel venire a bordo della Supremacy con la certezza che si sarebbe convertito. Ben non le avrebbe permesso di salvare i ribelli.

Luke aveva ragione. Per un momento il cuore di Rey era stato ricolmo di gioia al pensiero che lui sarebbe andato via con lei, ma ora aveva finalmente capito qual era stato il suo errore. Ben non era pronto per tornare, non ancora almeno.

E lei doveva agire. Non c’era più tempo. Doveva concentrarsi sull’ottenere tra le mani quella spada. La forza iniziò a vibrare attorno a loro con il suo potere fatto di luce e oscurità. Le loro paure, angosce e speranze si unirono in un’unica danza fatta di pura essenza. Un’energia potente si liberò attraverso la spada e li accecò entrambi con la sua luce bianca, sbalzandoli entrambi ai rispettivi lati della sala del trono. E poi tutto si fece buio…”  
……………………………………….

 

Kylo Ren si risvegliò sudato e ansimante nel proprio letto. La confusione albergava nella sua mente. Come era riuscito a fare ritorno nelle sue stanze? Non ricordava di aver camminato fin laggiù.

La testa gli doleva e i suoi ultimi ricordi parevano una sorta di sogno dai contorni sfuocati. D’improvviso il terminale appoggiato alla sua scrivania si illuminò. La voce di un sottoufficiale emerse per segnalargli una anomalia.

Un oggetto di dimensioni troppo piccole per essere un caccia leggero, si era appena staccato da una nave comparsa nello spazio antistante la Supremacy. Stando alla segnalazione di un paio di caccia dei loro, si trattava di una capsula di espulsione contente forse una persona. I soldati avevano trovato la cosa bizzarra, e subito avevano deciso di scortare la capsula fin dentro l’hangar ed erano in attesa di ordini.

Non vi erano dubbi su chi stesse ospitando al suo interno. La sua presenza risplendeva vivida nella forza anche quando erano distanti chissà quanti chilometri. Ora che lei era giunta così vicina poteva sentirla in modo così chiaro da non dare adito a dubbi.

“Rey” quel nome si stampò sulle sue labbra in maniera quasi involontaria. Una preghiera, un sogno, una maledizione tutto assieme.  Lo stupore e la confusione si fecero presto strada dentro Kylo Ren. Le cose si stavano ripetendo.

Tutto questo era già accaduto solamente un’ora prima, oppure aveva forse sognato? Nella sua testa iniziò ad albergare il caos più completo. Panico, rabbia, incredulità si susseguivano assieme a mille pensieri confusi. D’improvviso però l’ologramma del suo defunto maestro Snoke lo fece trasalire. Non era morto. Come in uno dei suoi peggiori incubi il suo maestro era ancora vivo e lo fissava con i suoi occhi piccoli e crudeli. Per un momento un terrore viscerale si impossessò del ragazzo.

Poteva sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e ogni suo muscolo contrarsi, prepararsi a reagire contro l’inevitabile fine che lo attendeva. Snoke lo avrebbe punito con una morte orribile e tra le più dolorose.

Kylo Ren deglutì a vuoto preparandosi mentalmente al peggio, ma tutto ciò che ottenne da lui fu uno sguardo compiaciuto e un ordine che gli suonò fin troppo familiare: “la ragazza è stata abbastanza avventata da cadere nella rete che le abbiamo teso. Va ad accoglierla e portala immediatamente da me” sibilò la voce mefitica dell’alieno.

Kylo Ren avvertì un senso di nausea farsi strada dentro di lui, ma cercò di scacciare via la sensazione respirando con due ampie boccate, incapace di rispondere alcun ché. Per sua fortuna la trasmissione si interruppe lì, esattamente come la prima volta. Era di nuovo solo nella sua stanza spoglia e fredda, la fronte madida di sudore, il respiro accelerato e affannoso.

La testa di Kylo Ren è un turbine di emozioni e confusione. La disperazione per il tradimento appena perpetrato da Rey, che aveva rifiutato la sua offerta, era stata immediatamente sostituita da un senso di stupore e angoscia.

Che diavolo stava succedendo? Di nuovo la forza aveva messo mano alle loro vite, costringendolo a ricevere ciò che era appena successo? Oppure aveva avuto solamente una visione del futuro, di ci che accadrà a breve? Cercando di riottenere il controllo di sé, Kylo Ren si affrettò verso l’uscita, incapace di scacciare il senso di dejavù dalla propria testa.

Quando finalmente giunse all’interno dell’hangar il suo cuore sembrava battergli così forte da volergli uscire dal petto. Kylo Ren sapeve chi c’era nella capsula di epulsione ancor prima che questa si aprisse con un sibilo e facesse fuoriuscire una nuvola di vapore. La sua presenza era stata una manifestazione costante della forza fin dal momento in cui quell’ammasso di ferraglia della nave di suo padre era uscito fuori dall’iperspazio. Il ragazzo si sforzò ancora una volta di mantenere il sangue freddo e di mettere su un’espressione impassibile.

Gli stormtrupper dietro di lui erano già pronti, ma lui si sentì sciogliere semplicemente alla vista di Rey chiusa dentro quella capsula.  Non appena gli occhi di lei si posarono su di lui, avvertì le proprie gambe tremare. Avrebbe voluto essere furioso con lei, ma non sapeva se ciò che aveva visto era reale oppure no. Era così confuso e poi Rey lo stava guardando con così tanta devozione nello sguardo, così tanta fiducia che ancora una volta non poté fare a meno di sorriderle in risposta.  

Come la prima volta però, il suo sorriso svanì alla vista della spada laser di suo zio Luke che Rey teneva tra le mani.

“Quella la prendo io” le disse “appartiene a me”. Ed era vero quell’arma comunque gli apparteneva e finalmente era tornata in possesso del suo legittimo proprietario, ma stavolta quelle parole gli parvero ancora più pesanti da proferire. Rey per parte sua fu tentata di rispondergli di venire a prendersela se proprio la desiderava avere per sé, un po’ come aveva fatto Finn quando aveva tentato di difenderla sulla base star killer. 

Ma litigare con lui di quelle cose non era il motivo per il quale era venuta e questo lo sapevano benissimo entrambi. Comunque la ragazza tentennò prima di lasciare andare la spada laser e farla scivolare tra le mani di lui. Un po’ per ricordare anche a Kylo che era stato a causa di quella spada se tutta quella serie di eventi si era messa in moto.

“Strano che abbia chiamato me allora, quando ero nel castello di Takodana” gli disse Rey studiando l’antica arma con cautela prima di posare il proprio sguardo in quello di Kylo. “Non è venuta da te”. Quando glielo aveva detto la prima volta l’angolo della bocca di Kylo si era arricciato in quello che poteva essere l’inizio di un sorriso.

Ora le sue labbra rimasero serrate per l’irritazione. Inclinando la testa le disse: “non sei nella posizione di dettare le regole”. Rey a quel punto gli porse l’elsa della spada, come a sfidarlo a prenderla.  

Gli stormtrupper si mossero con agitazione. Kylo trasalì, poi si sporse in avanti, la sua faccia sfregiata, momentaneamente incerta. Un leggero tremore andò a disturbare le dita della sua mano guantata di nero mentre raggiungeva l’impugnatura dell’arma che se ne stava immobile nella mano ferma di Rey. A quel punto lui prese l’arma con sé segnalando seccamente ad un ufficiale del primo ordine di iniziare a metterle le manette ai polsi.

“Non è necessario” disse la ragazza a quel punto e la sua voce tradiva un senso di frustrazione e al contempo una forte aspettativa.

“Invece lo è” rispose lui esattamente come la prima volta “abbiamo un appuntamento” spiegò poco prima di scortarla a grandi falcate verso la loro meta all’interno delle profondità della nave. Lei a quel punto scelse di seguirlo in silenzio tentando di restare al passo per non sembrargli debole o spaventata.

Dietro di loro, un manipolo di stormtrupper li accompagnò fino all’ascensore. Lo stesso ascensore dove avevano parlato lontani da occhi e orecchie indiscrete. Anche stavolta la stessa scena si ripeté come da copione. I soldati sembravano tesi, come se potessero percepire in lui il suo tormento interiore. Anche stavolta le porte si chiusero e lasciarono Rey sola con lui. Si mise a osservare la spada laser che ora era posizionata tra le proprie mani. Non poteva guardarla. Sarebbe stato troppo facile per lei leggergli quello che sentiva dentro. Il loro legame era più forte che mai ora che erano così vicini.

“Mi stai portando da Snoke?” fu la domanda di Rey a quel punto. Kylo Ren rimase in silenzio a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé. “Non sei costretto a farlo” gli disse lei a quel punto. Era tutto esattamente come la prima volta. Solo che stavolta qualcosa in lui era cambiato.

“E' mio dovere” aveva risposto prima. Stavolta decise di rimanere in silenzio. Come se nulla fosse, Rey finì col replicare comunque con le stesse parole.

“Avverto il conflitto che è in te, è cresciuto a dismisura fin da quando hai ucciso Han e adesso ti sta dilaniando” gli disse.

“E’ per questo che sei venuta, per parlami del mio conflitto interiore?” aveva risposto lui la prima volta con voce carica di derisione e rabbia. Ancora una volta però decise di restare in silenzio. La sensazione di rivivere tutto una seconda volta si stava facendo strada in lui in maniera sempre più disarmante e reale. Sapeva ciò che li attendeva e il solo pensiero lo scosse fin nelle viscere.

Snoke l’avrebbe torturata a condannata a morte perché lei non si sarebbe piegata. La prima volta aveva pensato che il suo maestro potesse risparmiarla, che l’avrebbe affidata a lui. Avrebbe potuto insegnarle le vie della forza. Ora però Kylo Ren sentiva dentro di sé la certezza che non sarebbe stato così e l’idea lo spaventava a morte, nonostante sapesse già di poter distruggere Snoke.

Perché lo aveva già fatto. Lo aveva colpito a morte nel momento in cui quel maledetto essere che lo aveva soggiogato per anni, si era lasciato andare alla propria infinita superbia. Stavolta però Ben non era sicuro di sapere mantenere lo stesso autocontrollo. E se non ne fosse stato più in grado? Se le cose fossero andate diversamente? Se lei fosse morta? O se fossero morti entrambi? Ma più di tutto, il suo timore più forte era che anche se fossero riusciti di nuovo a sconfiggere Snoke e le sue guardie armate, lei se ne sarebbe comunque voluta andare.

Se ogni cosa era destinata a ripetersi, allora Rey lo avrebbe tradito di nuovo e quell’idea lo faceva sentire a dir poco svuotato, smarrito. Possibile che non ci fosse una maniera per cambiare le cose? Forse le forza gli aveva concesso una seconda possibilità. Doveva essere per forza così. “Ben…guardami!” le sentì dire a quel punto. Ancora una volta lui non poté fare a meno di voltarsi nella sua direzione al suono del nome con il quale era nato, lo stesso che aveva da lungo tempo abbandonato.

E sembrò perduto.

“Quando ci siamo toccati ho visto il tuo futuro” gli disse esattamente come la prima volta. “Era solo un’ombra ma concreta e chiara. Tu non ti inginocchierai di fronte a Snoke. Ti convertirai. Ti aiuterò. L’ho visto. E’ il tuo destino!”. A quel punto Kylo abbassò lo sguardo per andare ad incontrare quello di lei.

“Ti sbagli. Non andrà come tu credi” le disse semplicemente. Avrebbe voluto dirle ciò che aveva visto, che sapeva chi erano i suoi gentori, ma qualcosa nel profondo del suo essere, gli disse che non era più la cosa giusta da fare. La paura si impadronì di lui al pensiero di ciò che li attendeva. L’idea di perderla lo consumava. Lo sguardo di lei si fece incerto.

Doveva percepire tutta la sua agitazione e confusione e sembrò restarne altrettanto confusa e spiazzata. Era come se si fosse resa conto solo ora di una disarmante realtà. Le emozioni instabili di Kylo Ren non riguardavano soltanto sé stesso, ma riguardavano anche lei. Le porte dell’ascensore di aprirono con un sibilo e Kylo Ren  la condusse all’interno della sala del trono.

Le guardie senza volto e vestite di rosso cremisi se ne stavano impalate ciascuna in una parte diversa della stanza con le armi sguainate. Lo stesso Snoke era praticamente ingobbito, spaparanzato sul trono, nel suo abito dorato, sicuro nella protezione del proprio santuario. Ma i suoi occhi erano penetranti e affamati, esattamente come Kylo li ricordava.

“Ben fatto, mio fedele apprendista” disse l’alieno con voce profonda e cadenzata “la mia fiducia in te ho ritrovato”. Dopodiché il suo sguardo si fece ancora più tagliente.

“Giovane Rey. Benvenuta!”

 

(…)  
Combatterono fianco a fianco esattamente come nella sua visione. Il corpo di Snoke giaceva a terra diviso a metà dalla spada laser che era appartenuta a Luke e che ora si trovava di nuovo nelle mani di Rey. il suo maestro gli aveva ordinato di ucciderla e lui ancora una volta aveva scelto di salvarla. Non poteva permettere che le facesse del male. Non più.

Kylo aveva appena steso un’altra guardia quando l’ultima rimasta in piedi lo aveva preso in una morsa stretta al collo. Era rimasto disarmato e la guardia teneva la propria arma attaccata alla sua gola, spingendo per tagliargliela in due.

A quel punto Rey vide la spada di Kylo giacere a terra sul pavimento dove l’aveva perduta. Il ragazzo aveva una mano tesa a contrastare l’arma del suo nemico, l’altra se ne stava vuota a fendere l’aria alla ricerca di un appiglio.

“Ben!” lo chiamò, lanciandogli la sua spada laser azzurra attraverso la stanza. Kylo alzò la propria mano e la spada andò sbattere contro il suo palmo.

Guardò quell’antica arma che aveva osservato così avidamente, i suoi occhi bruciavano. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Che lei lo avrebbe aiutato. La prima volta aveva temuto di morire, senza riuscire a farcela. Rey però lo aveva salvato, di nuovo, restituendogli il favore.

Non gli servì fare altro che accendere la spada. Subito dopo la spense, nel giro di un battito di ciglia. La guardia dietro di lui piombò sul pavimento con un buco fumante nel suo elmo rosso. Ed ecco la sua seconda chance che prendeva corpo di fronte a lui. Kylo Ren sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse comportato come la prima volta.

Ma ancora non sapeva che cosa poteva dire o fare, per fare in modo che lei scegliesse di fidarsi di lui. Ma soprattutto si sentiva confuso e preoccupato all’idea di doverle dimostrare a sua volta fiducia. Come poteva, sapendo che lei lo aveva già tradito una volta? Che invece di prendere la sua mano, Rey aveva scelto di pugnalarlo alle spalle per cercare di proteggere quella feccia dei suoi amici ribelli?

Rey e Kylo rimasero fermi nel bel mezzo della stanza invasa dal fumo e dalla carneficina, inspirando profondamente alla ricerca di aria, poi si guardarono l’un l’altro. Gli occhi di Rey erano colmi di gioia.

Il ponte della sala del trono di Snoke vibrava e l’aria era illuminata dal bagliore del fuoco del turbolaser. Rey si affrettò verso la lente di ingrandimento che Snoke le aveva mostrato, osservando i piccoli puntini luminosi che rappresentavano la rimanente parte della flotta della resistenza. Erano così pochi.

“La flotta!” esclamò “Ordina agli altri di smettere di sparare! Siamo ancora in tempo per salvare la flotta!”.

Stavolta Kylo non era più rapito dal corpo mutilato di Snoke. La sensazione di avere la testa invasa dalla voce del suo maestro sembrava essere scemata ancor prima che lui ponesse fine alla sua infelice esistenza.

Non era più sconvolto fino al midollo. Sapeva che Snoke sarebbe morto per mano sua, e così era stato. Ormai la questione gli appariva secondaria rispetto ad un’altra ben più pregnante: REY


	2. Parte due

CAPITOLO 2 di 3

 

“Ben?” chiese Rey.

“E’ il mio vecchio nome” le aveva detto in precedenza, per sottolinearle che lui non era più il giovane folle e insicuro ragazzino che si era fatto sorprendere nel sonno dal suo vecchio maestro Jedi. Non era più il galoppino di nessuno.

Ora che Snoke era morto, avrebbe potuto reinventarsi e diventare chiunque avesse voluto essere. Non si sarebbe piegato mai più. Neanche per lei, che a quanto pare credeva di conoscerlo, ma in realtà di lui non sapeva un bel niente ancora. Le sue parole riguardo al salvare la flotta ribelle gli avevano ricordato quanto lei fosse folle e testarda riguardo a chi considerare importante a tal punto da sacrificare tutta sé stessa. Un moto di rabbia lo pervase nuovamente dalla testa ai piedi. Si era ripromesso di non cedere più a quel sentimento.

La volta precedente in lui non albergava tutta quella rabbia, ma solo una profonda risolutezza. Le aveva offerto la galassia e tutto sé stesso e non le era bastato. Cosa poteva offrirle ancora? Doveva ritentare!

 

“Lascia perdere la feccia ribelle una volta per tutte!” abbaiò nella sua direzione, non potendo impedirsi di fremere dalla collera questa volta.

“E’ tempo che il passato muoia! Rey voglio che tu ti unisca a me!” le disse. Lei lo fissò con la stessa incredulità e con lo stesso orrore che lui ben ricordava.

“Non farlo Ben” gli disse Rey con voce calma “non prendere questa via”. Kylo fece un passo verso il corpo defunto di Snoke. “Ancora resisti? Lasciati andare!” gridò le stesse parole, con la speranza che stavolta lei potesse davvero comprenderle. Avanzò verso Rey con la spada laser che lei gli aveva lanciato ancora stretta in una mano.

Ancora una volta però, non c’era un vero segno di minaccia nel suo approccio. Ma questo in qualche modo, all’improvviso, sembrò spaventarla ancora di più. Parlarle del suo passato non aveva funzionato. Dirle quanto lei fosse importante per lui non era servito. Lei che non era nessuno e che veniva dal nulla, mentre lui aveva il sangue degli Skywalker nelle vene ed era destinato a grandi cose. Lei aveva osato rifiutarlo. Lui l’aveva pregata, letteralmente. Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare di più?

“Ormai i ribelli sono andati! Fattene una ragione!” insisté con lo stesso tono con cui si tenta di spiegare qualcosa ad un bambino capriccioso. “D’ora in poi sarà tutto diverso e insieme potremmo…” ma ancora prima che Kylo finisse la frase, Rey aveva già proteso il proprio braccio verso di lui per richiamare a sé la sua spada.

Ancora una volta vi fu un duello, ancora una volta la spada si spezzò in due e li accecò con il suo bagliore. …………………………………………………  
Kylo Ren si risvegliò di nuovo nella sua stanza. Un senso di panico lo attraversò da parte a parte. Batté le palpebre diverse volte, come a volersi rendere conto che era successo davvero. Di nuovo. Era come se tutto si fosse resettato.

Doveva essere un incubo! In lui iniziò ad albergare la paura che il resto della sua vita potesse essere per sempre il medesimo. Condannato a rivivere quell’inferno per sempre, in perpetuo e per infinite volte. Una punizione voluta dalla forza. Si trovava al punto in cui era ripartito la seconda volta. Di nuovo il terminale poggiato accanto al suo letto si accese e gli venne data la comunicazione che la capsula di salvataggio era entrata in contatto con la Supremacy. Ricevette nuovamente il messaggio di Snoke con l’ordine di consegnargli la ragazza.

Ancora una volta dovette scortarla da lui. Dovette toglierle di mano la spada e stavolta la osservò quasi con timore mentre la teneva saldamente tra le mani. In essa sembrava albergare il misterioso potere che lo aveva costretto di rivivere ancora quella situazione. Battibeccarono ancora riguardo alla appartenenza dell’arma. Rey lo pregò nuovamente di fidarsi di lei, gli disse che lo avrebbe aiutato a passare al lato chiaro, che aveva visto il loro futuro e che lui si sarebbe convertito.

Quelle parole, ora che la forza gli stava giocando quel brutto tiro, sembravano avere un peso del tutto diverso. In Kylo Ren però albergavano solamente angoscia e stanchezza per quella folle e insensata situazione. Dovette assistere nuovamente alla tortura della ragazza da parte del suo maestro e nuovamente scelse di salvarle la vita colpendo a morte Snoke. Aveva combattuto già un paio di volte contro le guardie pretoriane e gli risultò molto più semplice riuscire a prevedere le loro mosse. 

Fu nuovamente costretto a lasciar cadere in terra la propria arma. Diversamente non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggere Rey. Ancora una volta fu lei a salvarlo lanciandogli la sua arma. Per la terza volta Kylo Ren osservò il sorriso sul volto di lei scomparire non appena le negava l’aiuto che cercava. Ma non poteva certo dare asilo alla feccia ribelle. Non ora che avrebbero potuto voltare pagina e porre fine ai conflitti. Di nuovo la ragazza fece per attrarre a sé la spada di Luke e questa di spaccò in due.  
…………………………………………………………

Altro risveglio. Altro messaggio. Per quanto ancora sarebbe andata avanti così? Snoke li attendeva come sempre. Kylo Ren era stanco di dover rivivere sempre la stessa giornata. Le cose restavano sempre prossoché le stesse. Lui la andava a incontrare, salivano in ascensore, parlavano della visione del loro futuro e poi uccidevano Snoke. Poi lei rifiutava la sua proposta, ancora e ancora. Stavolta Kylo avrebbe tentato un approccio diverso. 

“Vieni con me” le disse tagliando corto lui non appena si incontrarono. “La scorterò io. Andate pure” congedò rapidamente le guardie e nel frattempo la sua mente iniziò a correre per formulare un diverso piano d’azione. I soldati obbedienti si allontanarono da loro, mentre, sempre con grosse falcate, Kylo Ren la conduceva all’interno della Supremacy. Stavolta però si fermarono prima dell’ascensore. Lui la scortò dentro un corridoio laterale che portava verso un altro ascensore che conduceva ai piani più bassi, quelli dove i droidi lavoravano nella zona della lavanderia.

Laggiù non c’era mai nessuno, ma soprattutto si trattava della direzione opposta rispetto a quella che avrebbero dovuto fare per raggiungere la sala del trono. Semmai avrebbe avuto un po’ di tempo per calmarsi e riordinare le idee e inoltre, forse, avrebbe potuto convincerla a raccontare a Snoke dove si trovava Skywalker di sua spontanea volontà e a dimostrarsi arrendevole così magari lui non l’avrebbe torturata e l’avrebbe potuta tenere con sé e aiutarla a imparare le vie della forza.

Quel pensiero però finì presto per sembrargli davvero sciocco. E mentre Rey, anche in quel diverso ascensore, gli raccontava nuovamente della sua visione, lui realizzò che dopo avere finalmente sperimentato la libertà dal suo maestro Snoke, non avrebbe voluto mai più sentirsi soggiogato. Snoke doveva morire.

Sapeva che insieme ce l’avrebbero fatta, ma questo al prezzo di vederle nuovamente preda alle torture di quel mostro. Magari avrebbe potuto aspettare, ucciderlo lui soltanto, in un secondo momento. Non sarebbe dovuta venire. Non era posto per lei. Ma rispedirla da Luke o tra i ribelli avrebbe comunque significato rischiare di condannarla a morte.

“Rey…Ascolta… Ho visto qualcosa anche io. So chi sono i tuoi genitori” le confessò d’improvviso, senza riuscire a nascondere la propria agitazione. Gli occhi di lei si fecero enormi, e non appena l’ascensore si spalancò su uno stretto e buio corridoio, la sua confusione crebbe ulteriormente. “Da questa parte, svelta!” la incalzò lui invitandola a nascondersi all’interno di quello che somigliava moltissimo ad un armadio per le scope, nascosto dietro ad una centrale fatta di tubi, pompe e pannelli.

“Li hai visti davvero?” gli sussurrò lei con un fil di voce, gli occhi che le brillavano. Poi la sua testa si voltò rapidamente a destra e a sinistra e con suo enorme sollievo sembrò rendersi conto che Ben non l’aveva condotta dal suo maestro. Non poteva essere qui che il Leader Supremo alloggiava. “Ma dove siamo? Non dovevi portarmi da Snoke?” la voce di Rey era confusa, ma anche colma di speranza.

“Non c’è tempo! Ascoltarmi bene!” le disse e prima di parlare di nuovo prese un lungo respiro e le mise le mani sulle spalle, lo sguardo dritto nel suo, i loro visi a pochi centimetri l’uno dell’altro. Quella strana intimità sembrò inviare scariche elettriche attraverso entrambi.

“Ben…” sussurrò di nuovo lei, gli occhi imploranti in adorazione. Kylo poteva sentire i suoi sentimenti andare a colpirlo come le onde del mare attraverso la forza. C’era quel bisogno in lei, lo stesso che l’aveva spinta a cercare risposte all’interno della grotta di Ach-to. Era un desiderio profondo, disperato e carico di aspettativa, timore ma anche un disperato bisogno di trovare finalmente sollievo, di riuscire a capire quale fosse davvero la propria appartenenza.

Kylo si detestava per quanto stava per dirle, ma lei aveva il diritto di sapere. Magari questo, detto in altre circostanze e in un altro modo, l’avrebbe convinta ad unirsi a lui una volta che avessero sconfitto di nuovo il suo maestro Snoke.

“Rey…” iniziò ma ben presto alcune voci concitate, decisamente poco familiari ad un ambiente militare come quello della Supremacy, iniziarono ad irrompere all’esterno dell’abitacolo.

“Ti dico che non basta avere indosso una delle loro divise per sembrare un ufficiale. Occorre anche tenere un certo tipo di portamento” esclamò una voce maschile che appariva piuttosto nervosa. Kylo rimase in silenzio sperando che, chiunque fosse a fare tanto baccano, si togliesse al più presto dei piedi. Se li avessero scoperti a confabulare loro due soli sarebbe stata la fine. Certamente Snoke era già impaziente di aspettare. Dovevano fare alla svelta. “Raddrizza quel berretto Rose…così! Pancia in dentro e petto in fuori! Schiena dritta DJ!” proseguì la voce.

“Abbiamo capito Finn! Ma tu sei l’unico ad aver ricevuto un vero addestramento militare. Temo che non funzionerà mai” rispose con calma una voce femminile. Fu a quel punto che l’espressione di Rey cambiò e si riempì di incredulità. La ragazza non poté evitare di sbirciare attraverso la porta. Kylo Ren per un attimo la trattenne per le spalle, ma subito la ragazza si divincolò dalla sua presa.

“Che succede?” le chiese lui con fare sospettoso, del tutto impreparato a quella sua reazione. Sapere quali fossero le sue origini, non era forse più importante che prestare attenzione alle chiacchiere di un paio di sottufficiali che probabilmente avevano anche bevuto troppo? Poi un’improvvisa realizzazione colse anche lui. “Finn?”. In un attimo entrambi balzarono fuori dal ripostiglio per osservare meglio il terzetto che era appena passato. Quando il sonoro vociare di un droide dal colore arancio e bianco catturò la sua attenzione, Kylo ebbe la certezza che i suoi sospetti erano fondati.

Ma cosa ci faceva il traditore sulla Supremacy? Come aveva fatto ad arrivare, superando gli scudi e la stretta sorveglianza del Primo ordine? Se anche avesse saputo a memoria i codici di accesso, questi venivano cambiati per precauzione ad ogni ora. Erano forse d’accordo? Rey non lo aveva mai menzionato prima, pensò. O meglio: non direttamente.

La resistenza l’aveva portata a tradirlo più di una volta e quel pensiero ancora lo riempiva di collera. Ma Rey non sembrava al corrente di quanto stesse accadendo alla flotta dei ribelli, non ancora almeno. Se fossero stati d’accordo, lei non sarebbe risultata completamente allo scuro di tutto. Sembrava confusa tanto quanto lui di aver ritrovato lì il suo compare.

“Finn!” lo chiamò con voce incerta, lanciando a Kylo Ren uno sguardo preoccupato e supplichevole. Rey avrebbe tanto voluto sapere che cosa ci faceva Finn a bordo della Supremacy con BB-8 e quegli altrui due vestiti da ufficiali. Erano in missione per conto della Resistenza? Se era così lei forse aveva appena gettato all’aria tutti i loro piani, lanciandoli in pasto direttamente a Kylo Ren.

Per questo l’aveva condotta laggiù? O si era trattato solamente di una coincidenza? Che intenzioni aveva Ben? Era dalla sua parte oppure no? Non appena il suo amico sentì pronunciare il proprio nome fu colto da un brivido lungo la schiena. Quando si voltò e vide il volto felice di Rey, quasi gli si smorzò il fiato.

Kylo Ren era lì accanto a lei che la sovrastava. No. Non era un miraggio. Era davvero Rey, la sua Rey in compagnia di Kylo Ren sulla Supremacy! Il volto di Finn si riempì di orrore e meraviglia nello stesso tempo. Non aveva alcun senso. Lei doveva essere assieme a Luke Skywalker? Come aveva fatto quel bastardo di Kylo a farla prigioniera? Significava che era tutto perduto? Come aveva potuto permettere Leila che succedesse? Luke non era forse il maestro Jedi più leggendario di sempre? Kylo Ren era forse riuscito a sconfiggerlo? Ma anche ammesso che fossero andate così le cose, cosa ci facevano loro due assieme dentro un ripostiglio della lavanderia?

“Rey!” gridò Finn di rimando incapace di trattenersi. Fu allora che gli occhi gli caddero sulle pesanti manette che lei aveva ai polsi e sulla spada che lui aveva tra le sue mani. Per un attimo fu come se il cervello di Finn si fosse completamente annebbiato. Non sembrò ricordarsi di Rose e DJ, né tantomeno della loro missione, fino a quanto fu Ren a parlare.

“Chi non muore si rivede. Che ci fa un traditore come te a bordo di questa nave? Avevi forse nostalgia di casa?”. Ren avrebbe tanto voluto toglierli tutti di mezzo per avere campo libero con Rey. Questa proprio non ci voleva! Il tempo stava stringendo e anche se non sembrava che i due fossero d’accordo per incontrarsi, lo sguardo felice che Rey gli aveva fatto, non era qualcosa che a lui fosse passato inosservato.

Era per lui che l’avrebbe tradito? Finn? L’ex stormtrupper che lui stesso aveva lasciato scappare? Kylo Ren si ritrovò preda all’odio più cieco. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione. Ondate di puro odio iniziarono ad irradiarsi tra entrambi gli uomini. Finn non poteva nemmeno tollerare la vista di quel mostro assassino che aveva ucciso il loro amico Han, (il suo stesso padre!) e Kylo si sentiva folle di gelosia perché forse aveva iniziato a capire come mai Rey ci tenesse tanto a tornare dai ribelli.

Lui non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per lei. Avrebbe potuto uccidere Snoke per lei, prometterle di regalarle l’intera galassia e lei comunque se ne sarebbe andata. Avrebbe voluto sapere tante cose. Kylo Ren era sempre più confuso quando la spada di Luke iniziò a brillare tra le sue mani della stessa luce accecante che li coglieva sempre quando si contendevano quell’arma misteriosa. E d’improvviso si ritrovò nuovamente nel suo letto, il fiato corto, le mani sudate. Nessuna traccia della spada e una chiamata che lo avvisava dell’arrivo di una capsula di salvataggio all’interno dell’hangar.

.........................................................

Questa volta Kylo Ren riprese coscienza con un nuovo senso di risoluzione. Avrebbe messo fine a questa follia. Si preparò rapidamente e giunse nuovamente dove la ragazza era atterrata. Decise di restare in silenzio per tutto il tragitto. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che la ragazza morisse. Se ogni volta lui le offriva tutto ciò che aveva e lei lo tradiva, allora forse non meritava tanto riguardo. 

Si disse che stavolta l’avrebbe fatta finita prima. Sopportò di vederla torturare da Snoke. E già in quel frangente la sua certezza vacillò enormemente. Quando giunse il momento in cui il suo maestro gli chiese di eliminarla, stavolta, pensò di farlo davvero. Lei gli lanciò quello sguardo supplichevole e carico di dolore. Doveva solamente accendere la sua spada. Kylo Ren inspirò profondamente e con nervosismo cominciò ad avanzare verso la ragazza, tenuta immobile dal suo maestro. “Uccidila!” gridò lui quando vide che se ne stava impalato a fissarla. 

“Completa il tuo addestramento!” lo incalzò. Ma Ben non seppe fare altro che annaspare alla ricerca di aria. 

“Patetico! Sapevo che non saresti mai stato all’altezza!” sibilò. A quel punto Snoke si spazientì e senza che lui potesse farci nulla, attivò a distanza la sua stessa spada. La lama incandescente color cremisi si andò a piantare dritta nel petto di lei che a quel punto emise un grido di puro dolore poco prima di ricadere al suolo con un tonfo sordo. Era morta. 

Kylo Ren rilasciò con terrore la propria arma, facendola cadere al suolo e con le mani tremanti si accucciò immediatamente accanto a lei, sollevandole la testa e chiamandola per nome, nel disperato tentativo di rianimarla. I suoi enormi occhi castani però erano spenti per sempre. Un dolore folle si impadronì di lui. Lo schoc per quella perdita lo trafisse da parte a parte, come se fosse stato lui a ricevere quel fendente dritto nel petto. La sensazione era perfino più straziante di quella che aveva provato quando aveva ucciso suo padre. 

Non poteva vivere con quella ennesima colpa, con quell’ennesimo peso sul cuore. Che cosa aveva fatto? Come aveva potuto pensare, anche per un solo momento, che la soluzione al dolore che provava, fosse quella di vederla morta? Non ne era stato in grado e Snoke l’aveva uccisa. Una furia cieca lo pervase. Non stette nemmeno a sentire il suo maestro che lo biasimava dandogli del codardo pusillanime e traditore. La sua anima già dilaniata era stata strappata via dal suo corpo.

Non era più un uomo ormai, era una bestia assetata del sangue di Snoke, un essere che non meritava più alcuna redenzione, una creatura del male che in quanto tale meritava una fine ben peggiore di quella che aveva appena inflitto a lei. Senza pensare si scagliò contro Snoke senza preavviso, ma venne inevitabilmente fermato dal suo maestro che lo bloccò impedendogli ogni movimento.

“Sciocco ragazzino. Avevo puntato molto su di te. Mi hai deluso. Sei sempre stato un debole. Non so più cosa farmene di te. Meriti di morire!” si limità a dire Snoke con voce carica di disprezzo. A quel punto le sue guardie, tutte e sette lo attaccarono all’unisono. Kylo Ren avrebbe voluto quantomeno provare a difendersi, ma il suo stesso corpo non gli rispondeva, non era in grado di muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Dovette restare immobile, muto ad avvertire distintamente ogni fendente che andava a dilaniargli la carne, pezzo dopo pezzo. 

Il suo sangue gli riempì la bocca, le narici, gli occhi. Il dolore era insopportabile, ma quello fisico era niente rispetto a ciò che stava provando la sua anima. Pregò con tutte le forze che qualcuno potesse perdonarlo per i suoi peccati, per ciò che aveva fatto a suo padre e a lei. Sapeva di non meritare alcun perdono, ma in quel momento non seppe fare altro. E quando l’oblio si impadronì di nuovo di lui, un ultimo pensiero andò anche a sua madre. Avrebbe meritato un figlio migliore. Magari in un’altra vita.   
…………………………………………………………..

 

Fu con un ruggito di terrore che Ben riaprì gli occhi di nuovo. Si guardò attorno spaesato pensando ancora di trovarsi intanto ad agonizzare sul pavimento della sala del trono e invece no. Era di nuovo nelle sue stanze. Il dolore era ancora così vivido dentro di lui che gli sembrò assurdo risentire il proprio corpo di nuovo intero.

Le braccia e le gambe al loro rispettivo posto. Di nuovo i suoi vestiti erano intatti e non bruciacchiati o strappati, dilaniati. Nessun segno del massacro precedente sulla sua pelle, fino ad un attimo prima sudata e sporca del suo stesso sangue e ora fresca come una rosa. Il respiro gli si fece affannoso. Quando arrivò la comunicazione di Snoke, una volta chiuso il canale, non seppe fare a meno di correre verso il bagno e dare di stomaco. Non poteva essere! Era ancora vivo. Questo poteva significare una sola cosa: era viva anche lei! 

Quell’idea lo galvanizzò dalla testai ai piedi. Non era mai stato così contento di risvegliarsi nelle sue stanze. Lei era viva! Era viva! Non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di farle del male, nemmeno a sé stesso!

Si lavò la faccia con l’acqua corrente, poi respirò a fondo e si calmò. Quando giunse dentro l’hangar, la ragazza era già stata ammanettata e la sua spada sequestrata da uno stormtrupper. Lo sguardo che Rey gli lanciò non appena lo vide fu lo stesso colmo di meraviglia e sollievo che le aveva visto sfoggiare la prima volta. Dentro di sé Ben si sentì torcersi le budella. Ormai conosceva fin troppo bene la maschera di puro dolore e tristezza che il viso di lei sarebbe diventata di lì a poco.

Snoke l’avrebbe nuovamente torturata e nulla sarebbe cambiato. Forse doveva tentare qualcos’altro, si disse mentre afferrava tra le mani la spada laser che lo stormtrupper gli consegnava. 

“Signore. La ragazza aveva con sé quest’arma” spiegò il soldato con voce il più possibile ferma ma che tradiva una nota di panico di fondo. L’espressione sul viso di Kylo Ren doveva essere piuttosto tremenda, ben diversa dalla maschera di impassibilità che era solito usare. Era certo di apparire come un folle. 

Gli occhi sgranati, le narici dilatate. Tutto in lui gridava: pericolo! Era l’adrenalina che sentiva scorrergli nelle vene a fargli quell’effetto. Non poteva farci nulla. Ormai la sua mente era ancora nella sala del trono, pronta alla battaglia con le guardie di Snoke. Ma prima occorreva uccidere il suo maestro. E questa volta Kylo Ren non si sentiva abbastanza stabile per poter riuscire a nascondergli le proprie intenzioni. Gli occhi di Rey sembrarono riempirsi di preoccupazione non appena la ragazza poté osservare a sua volta il suo sguardo. Ma tutto ciò che contava ormai era che lei fosse viva. Non importava altro. Di nuovo combatterono e uccisero Snoke e le sue guardie. Di nuovo lui la pregò di restare e di nuovo lei tentò di ripredersi la spada. 

.................................................

Quando Ben si svegliò di nuovo nel suo letto calde lacrime avevano già preso a rigargli il volto. Tutto questo era l'inferno in terra. Ma che avrebbe dovuto fare?

Continua...


	3. Parte tre

Capitolo 3 di 3

 

Parlare con Rey prima di arrivare alla sala del trono era praticamente impossibile. Per quanto avesse provato a discutere con lei raccontandole della sua famiglia, il tempo che avevano a disposizione nell’ascensore era troppo poco e ogni volta che le porte si aprivano con un sibilo lei lo guardava con lo stesso sguardo colmo di preoccupazione e timore.

Kylo Ren si era già arrischiato diverse volte a portarla prima altrove, ma in qualche modo lui e lei venivano sempre intercettati da Hux o da qualche altro ufficiale. Per non parlare di quel Finn. Sembrava assurdo come all’interno di una nave così mastodontica come la Supremacy i loro percorsi dovessero finire per incrociarsi così facilmente. Anche quando sceglieva di cambiare strada, ancora e ancora. Sicuramente la forza aveva altri piani. Era ovvio che fosse così. Era come se gli stesse gridando a pieni polmoni che non era ciò che avrebbe dovuto cambiare. Doveva fare qualcos’altro. Ma cosa? E sempre ammesso che ci fosse qualcosa che poteva fare!

Ma Kylo Ren cercava di non pensare al peggio. Preso dallo sconforto, si risvegliava sempre al punto di partenza. Nel suo letto, poco prima dell’arrivo di Rey nella capsula lanciata dal Falcon. Non c’era tempo per organizzarsi. Se la forza lo avesse fatto ricominciare solo qualche ora prima, magari avrebbe potuto ideare un piano migliore, ma il tutto si svolgeva sempre nel giro di poco più di un’ora.

Quel ritmo così serrato lo stava divorando dal di dentro. Il solo pensiero che lo rincuorava era la stessa sensazione che Rey gli aveva descritto quando gli aveva parlato della grotta di Ach-to. Sapeva che c’era una fine, uno scopo. Prima o poi le cose sarebbero andate per il verso giusto e il tempo avrebbe ripreso a scorrere in maniera lineare ancora una volta. O questo o la dannazione eterna, dal momento che Kylo Ren si era già ritrovato a morire, per poi risvegliarsi di nuovo completamente illeso. Neanche la morte poteva liberarlo da quel gioco. Sconfiggere Snoke era semplice ormai.

Non doveva fare altro che muovere verso l’alto il suo polso sinistro, quello della mano che prudentemente aveva tenuto dietro alla schiena. Cambiando il suo comportamento, era successo che anche Rey decidesse di agire diversamente, ma ogni volta la spada di Luke si ritrovava poggiata al fianco del suo maestro e lui la accendeva dandogli la morte. Più difficile era sconfiggere le sue guardie armate. Per quanto quel duello potesse ripetersi come una sorta di macabra danza della morte, la sua mente non era sempre la stessa e così quella di lei. Bastava una distrazione, seppur minima, e finiva per essere colpito, ferito, ucciso.

Spesso era successo che scegliesse di proteggerla con il proprio corpo, quando ormai l’azione era così andata in avanti che gli sarebbe stato impossibile salvarle la vita diversamente. Quelle volte erano le più dolorose ma nel contempo le più dolci, forse ormai le sue preferite, almeno quando lei si salvava. La vedeva correre verso di sé, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e di preoccupazione per lui. All’inizio era furioso con lei, ma in quei momenti la vedeva disperarsi, accarezzargli il viso con le mani tremanti, mentre il sangue scorreva lentamente fuori dal suo corpo martoriato. Alcune volte lo baciava perfino, lo pregava di non abbandonarla, in lacrime.

Presto Ben si rese conto che se reagiva così, la ragazza doveva per forza provare qualcosa per lui. Le volte in cui era lui a inginocchiarsi accanto a lei che agonizzava erano le peggiori. Si ritrovava a piagnucolare come un bambino con la spada tra le mani, incapace di attenere un secondo di più che la luce dell’arma lo riportasse nuovamente al punto di partenza. Le sussurrava parole dolci, tenere e cariche di affetto, mentre gli occhi di lei si riempivano a sua volta di lacrime per poi spegnersi e farsi opachi.  
“Sweetheart ti prego non lasciarmi…”  
“Ben…”  
“Ti voglio bene. Tornerò da te. Sarai al sicuro la prossima volta. Lo prometto!”

A quel punto lei lo fissava con stupore e sconcerto come se un pensiero improvviso le avesse fatto comprendere chissà quale verità. Ma poi svaniva. E tutto ricominciava daccapo. Se invece riuscivano a sconfiggere sia Snoke che le sue guardie e ad uscirne illesi, a quel punto lei gli sorrideva e gli chiedeva di salvare le flotta. Ma Ben non voleva cedere. Per troppo tempo aveva rinunciato a tutto sé stesso. Era convinto di essere nel giusto. I ribelli non potevano essere la risposta ai bisogni della galassia. Quella follia doveva finire!

 

Una volta Ben andò a prenderla e la scortò direttamente nelle sue stanze. Riuscì a studiare a memoria gli spostamenti dei vari ufficiali e riuscirono a entrare senza farsi vedere da anima viva. Lo sguardo di Rey si fece pensieroso. “E’ qui che vive Snoke?” chiese. “No, questa è la mia stanza” rispose lui, una punta di agitazione a tradire il suo tono di voce.

Non era mai successo che restassero soli al di fuori dell’ascensore in un luogo privato e sicuro. Aveva sigillato la porta della sua stanza con un codice di accesso criptato del quale solo lui conosceva la combinazione. Nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

Perché siamo qui?” chiese a quel punto la ragazza con fare allarmato posando i suoi occhi dritti in quelli di lui, come per ricercare sul suo viso una risposta. Ben deglutì a vuoto. C’era risolutezza in lei, speranza, fiducia mescolata ad un tumulto di paura e fede. Lei credeva in lui, si era lanciata con quella capsula fino alla supremacy per un motivo. Ben lo aveva capito quando l’aveva sentita piangere per lui.

Non era il suo potere che voleva, quello che lo trattava come un pupazzo era Snoke. Rey era venuta fin lì con una speranza più grande del semplice desiderio che lui si convertisse per salvare i ribelli. Lo sguardo di gioia che gli aveva lanciato ripetutamente nella sala del trono prima di chiedergli di salavare la flotta, era lo sguardo di chi nutre un sentimento di amore per qualcun altro.

Come aveva fatto ad essere così cieco? Ormai si erano scambiati diversi gesti di affetto durante tutte quelle battaglie, ma erano sempre stati momenti rubati, colmi di dolore e disperazione. Per una volta Ben voleva sentire che cosa si provava a baciarla e farsi baciare da lei, senza la morte che incombeva tra di loro o senza la fretta di fermare i bombardamenti contro la resistenza. Più tardi lei non gli avrebbe dato retta. Più tardi lei lo avrebbe costretto a scegliere di sacrificare tutto sè stesso per lei, lei che voleva fuggire lontano da lui… Senza pensare oltre Kylo Ren si chinò sulla ragazza andando a congiungere la propria bocca con la sua.

Non sapeva come Rey avrebbe reagito, ma tanto sarebbero morti comunque oppure tutto sarebbe ricominciato e lei non se lo sarebbe ricordato. Poteva prendersi quella libertà. Doveva. La testa aveva iniziato a farlo impazzire. Tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto nelle ultime interminabili ore non erano altro che dolore, fatica e morte.

Aveva bisogno di lei. Fu un bacio disperato il suo, che non aveva niente di tenero o delicato. Ma inaspettatamente, sebbene fosse stata colta impreparata, la ragazza, dopo un secondo o due di esitazione, finalmente lo ricambiò. Non lo allontanò in malo modo, né lo redarguì. Ricambiò e basta.

“Rey” le sussurrò con voce carica di affetto e disperazione. Lei poté leggergli negli occhi quelle emozioni, il bisogno spasmodico di affetto, carezze, cure. Si rispecchiò in quegli occhi scuri e si lasciò annegare in lui portando le proprie mani dietro la sua nuca, affondando le dita sottili nei capelli corvini di Kylo Ren, approfondendo il bacio. A Ben scappò immediatamente un piccolo gemito di piacere. Quel contatto era quanto di meglio avesse potuto immaginare o sperare. La ragazza lo voleva, aveva lo stesso bisogno, lo stesso desiderio che sentiva ardere dentro di lui. Provava qualcosa per Ben Solo, si rese conto. Ma avrebbe lasciato indietro Kylo Ren.

Se avesse voluto tenerla con sé, avrebbe dovuto per forza tornare ad essere ciò che era. Rey si staccò lentamente da lui, rossa in viso, annaspando alla ricerca di aria. “Ben” sussurrò il suo nome con voce timida e adorante.

“Quello è il mio vecchio nome”, le aveva detto la prima volta e molte di quelle successive. “Non chiamarmi così”. 

Ma quelle parole sembravano lontane anni luce da quella sua nuova realtà. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quanto spesso si fosse risvegliato per rivivere quello stesso momento. Erano giorni, forse settimane? Ad ogni modo quel nome oramai era diventato l’unico che riconosceva come il proprio. Ben Solo. Lei lo pronunciava continuamente.

Quando lo cercava, lo supplicava, lo proteggeva, lo attaccava. Desiderava che lei lo pronunciasse ancora e ancora. Voleva sentirglielo sussurrare come adesso, quando si scambiavano un gesto di affetto, dove lui sapeva che lei era lì per lui e lui soltanto. L’ologramma comparve di fronte a loro accendendosi all’improvviso.

“Che stai combinando Ren? Giocate a fare i due piccioncini? Ma che tenero quadretto! Snoke vi sta aspettando nella sala del trono. Vedi di non farlo attendere oltre!” la voce del generale Hux sembrò andarlo a colpire dritto al cuore. Sapeva che cosa doveva fare. Le aveva detto queste parole diverse volte ormai, ma forse in realtà l’aveva intuito solo in parte. Rey lo fissò con preoccupazione mentre lui la conduceva a passo svelto verso la porta che dava sul corridoio senza dire una parola.

Il viso di Rey rimase paonazzo per tutto il tempo mentre la mano di lui le restava poggiata alla schiena all’interno dell’ascensore.

“Non sei costretto a farlo” gli disse.

“Non preoccuparti. Rey ti prometto che andrà tutto bene” le disse “presto sarà finita”. C’era un ardore nei suoi occhi che la ammutolì. La ragazza lo ricambiò con uno sguardo così carico di fiducia da lasciarlo senza fiato. L’avrebbe protetta, avrebbe ucciso Snoke e le sue guardie e poi avrebbero di nuovo parlato.

 

(…)

 

“La flotta!” disse la ragazza “Ordina di smettere di sparare, siamo in tempo a salvare la flotta!”.

Rey si voltò nella sua direzione con uno sguardo pieno di gioia e speranza.

A quel punto Ben la si avvicinò a grandi falcate, andando ad annullare la distanza tra loro. Si tolse i guanti così come aveva fatto su Ach-to e la prese per mano. Tenendo sempre saldamente nell’altra la spada spenta di Luke.

“Rey…” disse “voglio che tu sappia che dovrai essere mai più sola. Hai rischiato tutto per me e quindi ora salveremo i ribelli, ma tu non chiedermi di tradire quello in cui credo” spiegò. La ragazza a quel punto trattenne il respiro per l’emozione. Ben la trascinò dritta tra le sue braccia e la strinse forte a sé. Poi la lasciò andare, uno sguardo carico di incredulità ancora dipinto sul volto di lei.

Attivò il pulsante del comunicatore che lo mise in contatto con la plancia della nave.

“Generale Hux” chiamò “ordini immediatamente di cessare il fuoco su quei trasporti! Mi hai capito bene?” lo sguardo di Rey era come rapito, le orecchie tese ad ascoltare la voce ferma di Ben che impartiva l’ordine che avrebbe garantito ai suoi amici una speranza di sopravvivenza.

“Sono ordini si Snoke? Che diavolo succede Ren?” replicò irritato e incredulo il generale dalla testa rossa. “Ordini di Snoke!” ribatté Ben senza esitazione alcuna. Se avesse dovuto spiegare quanto era appena successo avrebbe impiegato troppo. Quel cane rabbioso di Hux sarebbe stato a sentire solamente se l’ordine fosse venuto direttamente dal Leader Supremo.

Il pensiero che avrebbe potuto essere lui ora il leader supremo lo attraversò da parte a parte per un secondo. Diverse volte in quella sala del trono aveva contemplato l’idea, ma ogni cosa ormai passava in secondo piano rispetto a lei. Avrebbe voluto avere il potere e la ragazza assieme. Se lei avesse scelto di restare, avrebbe potuto ottenere entrambe le cose. Ma ormai era chiaro che Rey non si sarebbe mai piegata ed era altrettanto chiaro quale fosse a quel punto la sua vera priorità. Una volta che il generale ebbe dato l’ordine Rey osservò dalla lente di ingrandimento che i trasporti erano stati lasciati liberi di atterrare sul pianeta.

Nessun cannone stava più sparando nella loro direzione. Un’enorme sollievo la pervase. Quando Ben le consegnò in mano la sua spada per andare a raccogliere da terra la propria, un sorriso enorme le si era già stampato sul viso.

“Dobbiamo andare, non impiegheranno molto a raggiungerci. Una volta che avranno visto cosa è successo, ci saranno alle costole” le disse con voce carica di speranza e trepidazione. In lui era vivida la paura che ancora una volta lei lo rifiutasse, che ora che aveva ottenuto da lui ciò che voleva, tentasse comunque di colpirlo per metterlo al tappeto e fuggire via da sola. Ma era un pensiero sciocco ormai.

Quello che la ragazza fece, al contrario, fu fiondarsi dritta tra le sue braccia per stampargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. La sensazione era così intossicante da lasciarlo frastornato. Senza neanche rendersene conto la stava tenendo sollevata da terra per trattenerla contro di sé. La ragazza emise un piccolo gemito, facendo per staccarsi e solo allora lui la rimise giù, imbarazzato.

“Ci sarà tempo per questo, più tardi Ben” gli sorrise e lui si sentì sciogliere.

“Hai qualche idea di come fare ad andarcene da qui inosservati per arrivare al Falcon?” gli chiese. Lui per tutta risposta soppesò le opzioni. C’era la navicella di salvataggio di Snoke, dritta dietro una porta di quella sala, pronta e con gli scudi schermati in grado di difenderli se qualcuno li avesse attaccati mentre scappavano. Un leggero sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto nel constatare che il tempo stava di nuovo scorrendo in avanti, senza più intoppi.

“Quel pezzo di ferraglia ancora sta in piedi?” si lasciò sfuggire. Si sentiva leggero come non era stato da anni.

“Sì e ci aiuterà un sacco quando dovremo aiutare i ribelli a scappare dal quel pianeta!” rispose Rey osservandolo con la stessa aria carica di aspettativa.

“Che stiamo aspettando allora?” e così dicendo Ben Solo si avviò con lei verso quel futuro che la forza, gli aveva così insistentemente indicato. Non si voltò mai in dietro e non rimpianse nulla di quella scelta, perché realizzò che era sempre stata la sola possibile, quella che avrebbe dovuto prendere fin dall’inizio.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Grazie a tutti di aver letto la mia storia. Un bacio :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
